


Similarities

by 7CuteCreationImagination7



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets/Headcanons/AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Liam Dunbar and Stiles Stilinski Are BROTP, Liam Dunbar has IED, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CuteCreationImagination7/pseuds/7CuteCreationImagination7
Summary: Liam finds out a little something that he and Stiles have in common.Or, Stiles and Liam both have neurological disorders, and they would be good friends if they were better at feelings.





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is more than a headcanon than a onseshot. But, I love the idea of Liam and Stiles being friends, because, honestly, I think that Liam has more in common with Stiles than with Scott. I love Scott and Liam, but Stiles and Liam for me is Brotp.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this isn't too OOC, please tell me if it is so I can make it better. I love you all and God Bless.

Liam huffed and walked outside the door.

He hated this. Hated the large yellow building, with the cheerful nurse who always blinded him with her pearly teeth, before shaking her head sadly at him. He hated the way that people looked when he walked in, pulling children away from the building like they can catch neurological disorders.

But it was only mild hatred. Because these meds weren’t working too badly, and the side effects didn’t suck as much as normal. Also because these people were kind of nicer than those in his last town.

It also helped greatly that the smell of the hospital was familiar. Antiseptic was an annoying scent, but he knew it, had always known it, from the time he broke his arm when he was six and had been forced to stay overnight. It was familiar, and is helped calm his mind down from the remaining whirlwind of werewolves, kistunes and Dread Doctors.

However, there was an extra thing which was making him nervous. As him mom was taking Penny to a swimming class, he was waiting for a mystery person to pick him up. He had accidentally let it slip to Scott, who had just smiled and said, with a rather wry grin on his face, 

“ I’ll get someone to take you. I’ve got a meeting with Mr Argent, but I’ll sort it out. Don’t worry.”

But Liam was worried. Very worried. Worried enough to have snapped three pens in two when trying to write down notes for his upcoming Chemistry test.

People acted different once you told them your brain did weird things that you couldn’t control. Out of avoidance and fear or pitiful looks and coddling, Liam didn’t know which was worse, apart from the fact that both made him angry, which lead to more people knowing. It wasn't like he wanted his brain to mess with him, it wasn't like he could control what happened, it just, happened. And people acted weird, because it turned out that everyone else controlled their brain, and not the other way around.

So when he saw the blue jeep roll up to his house, he contemplated screaming. Because, he knew, he knew how Stiles would react to this unfortunate show of vulnerability.

Of course, Stiles already knew about it, but it was one thing for Stiles to have heard Liam mention it, but it was another thing to have to sit in a car with Stiles and have the weight of " we're driving to the psychiatric hospital" lingering on every millisecond.

Also, he wasn’t quite sure what to think about Stiles.

Sure, the guy wasn’t mean to him, there was no malice, no harm intended in his words. But, he just seemed annoyed and exasperated with him, without the fondness and kindness that the rest of the pack was showing him. Stiles just seemed tired and frustrated all the time, like old men did in movies when the hero was overly-positive. It made Liam wonder just what had happened in the year before he arrived. It also confused him, because no one else appeared to have the same type of tiredness, except for maybe Derek.

Stiles also smelt weird. Scott smelt of alpha, pinewood, coconut soap, nutmeg and kindness and sincerity. The scent of Scott calmed him down, and made him want to give Scott a hug.

Stiles smelt of cinnamon, fear, exhaustion and electricity. The cinnamon smell lingered around the edges, like it had once been stronger, brighter, and sweeter. The smell of electricity was strong, like the smell of rain in the summer or the feeling after lighting strikes the Earth in a thunderstorm. Those smells made Liam think that Stiles hadn't always been like this.

But because Scott was his alpha, and Stiles was his alpha’s best friend, Liam smiled through his teeth, ignored his feelings of trepidation, and jumped into the car.

He waited for the comments on his anger. The teenager held his breath and counted to ten as he prepared to be prodded and provoked, waited for the sarcasm to hit him in a full wave—

Silence.

 

Actual silence. From Stiles. Stiles, who would ramble and rant and would not stop, until a dark look would flash over his face. Stiles, who had just sighed at the news that his best friend had kidnapped someone. That Stiles, was quiet. It wasn't awkward silence, like when you make a joke too dark or too innapropriate in front of the wrong people, it wasn't stunned silence, like the type he got after he accidentally flashed his yellow eyes at an opponent. It was just silence. Pure and unsettling.

The flabbergasted teenager pulled himself out of the car, expecting Stiles to drop him off, or grab a coffee in the Starbucks across the road, when the dark-haired boy stepped out into the sunlight, stood next to Liam, gave him a rather uncertain smile, and walked past him, towards the building.

Liam ran his hands through his gelled, dark blonde hair, and followed, questions bubbling up as Stiles took a deep breath, and walked through the door. Like he had done this before. Like, Stles had a purpose to fulfil other than dropping his best-friend’s beta off to his appointment. Like this was a normal Thursday afternoon for him.

Liam stepped in behind him, and shook his head. Maybe Stiles had another friend with similar problems, or knew someone who worked here. There was probably a normal explanation. This was normal. Very normal. 

Before he could ask any questions, he was called and he walked off, shaking his head, like the force would shake the questions out of it, would shake the weirdness from his mind.

The meeting went okay. The prescription was working, she’d given him some tips as to how to deal with the side effects, and had then given him a lollipop. It could have been worse.It really could have been much worse. 

The blond boy stepped out, then stopped, blue eyes momentarily flashing to yellow as he tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. 

The receptionist appeared to be lecturing Stiles, the eighteen-year-old’s head bent down like a sad puppy’s, as the older woman spoke

“… to look after your self! If you’re going to go out and be part of the FBI, you need to eat more, you look too thin. And you can not, I’m telling you Stiles, do not ever think about pulling those ridiculous all-nighters…”

The loving tirade continued, detailing Stiles' previous escapades of admitting to forgetting to eat, forgetting to take medication, and of having alarmingky sporadic sleeping patterns. It reminded the confused teenager of how mother hens clucked at the baby chicks, a mixture of frustration and love in one sound.

“ Mrs Franch, I’m taking the prescription, I’m healthy and I’m sleeping every night. Besides, the FBI does have its own medical centre. I will send a post card, if you want.”

The tone was warm, warmer that Liam had hear Stiles use before, it was like hot chocolate compared to the cooler tones of voice the boy used. The old woman, smiled at him, in the same way that grandmothers look at their children, her eyes twinkling as she handed him a cookie, and patted his back.

Stiles looked up at him, a pink blush flooding his usually ghostly-pale features as he nodded to Liam, like he hadn't expected him to be standing there, and walked out abuptly, a bag of medicine in one hand, a large chocolate-chip cookie in another.

“How did it go?”

“Fine. Are you going to explain, or will Scott tell me?”

Stiles grinned at him, white teeth flashing, his childish, snarky grin contrasting with the dark eye-bags and the light stubble which shadowed his face.

“ Scott wanted me to tell you. Apparently this is supposed to be helpful information to you. I don’t quite think so, because, you know, why would knowing that benefit you in anyway. Sure, information is always useful, always, I mean, I didn’t think that reading up on foxes in folk-lore would help, because, you know, the main thing in this town is wolves, but it turned out that it was useful, because of kitsunes and nogisunes and other 'sunes. Wait, quick question, do Kira and Malia smell more similar than Kira and Scott? Because that would actually help me figure out how coyotes, wolves and foxes are related. Wait— no , hang on, do people smell different based on their sex?”

Liam just let Stiles talk. It was kind of nice. Usually, Stiles would only talk like this to Lydia or Scott, and any long ramble would end abruptly whenever Liam, or some other person showed up.The same warmth came back into Stiles' tone, and Liam enjoyed it, the feeling of knowing that Stiles liked him overcoming the annoyance at the boy's endless ramble about scents, and gender and -- how did he manage to get on to the subject of perfume manufacturing? 

Then the boy frowned, bright blue eyes hidden underneath a scowl. Stiles hadn’t told him what Scott had told him that he was supposed to tell him. He wanted an explanation. 

“ So what did Scott tell you to tell me that you haven’t told me yet?”

“Oh that."

Stiles paused, his eyes going slightly colder again, the warmth seeping from his features.  
"  
I’ve got ADHD. Scott said that knowing that you weren’t the only one would make it better. That’s how Mrs Franch knows me, I was stocking up on my adderall for the next term of my internship.”

Liam stopped, and then felt relief bubble up in his chest. If Stiles had ADHD, that meant that the Sheriff, Scott, and probably Lydia knew what helped. His condition was different ,obviously, but there was some overlap. No matter how small the overlap was, they knew what to do, and that made it better. It also meant that Stiles could give him advide as to how to breach the idea with the Career Advisers, teachers and employers.

It also gave him hope. If Stiles, human, normal Stiles had ADHD, and managed to get an internship at the FBI, and had survived running around with were-wolves for two years, then he certainly could get a sports scholarship. It wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be, here, in Beacon Hills.

Liam, nodded at Stiles as the Jeep stopped, grinning at him, and he felt his grin widen as he saw a real smile on the older boy’s face. It was different, not cold eyes and stretched skin over pale cheeks, not a small laugh that was too quiet to be completely genuine. It was crooked, and his whiskey coloured eyes lit up, almost glowing orange as he looked at Liam.

 

“ Take care Liam.”

Liam felt himself smile back, his cheeks aching slightly as he felt warmth seep into his chest. Everything was okay, and good, and normal.

“You too, Stiles”.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW. I know noting about ADHD or IED, so if I got it wrong, I'm really really sorry


End file.
